Oni
Oni ''(鬼," Literally meaning Demon " ,Oni)'' Oni is a member of the Cursed Clan and a missing-nin. His childhood was not so simple and so was he had to train and became a monster on the battle-field slaughtering his opponents. During which time, he was feared by allies and enemies alike as the "Demon Child", due to his features on the battlefield with his blue hair drenched in blood and his face but it was only a child there, as well as his abilities that were unrivaled to the point that he was considered something that could not be called human. With the level of power and skill that he possessed, Oni had often started trouble just to draw blood and is obsessed with making a perfect team of Shinobi. Background Oni was born in the Land of the Hidden Mist, to one parent a father who was a sociopath and would force his son to train in order to become stronger, During an interrogation, Oni accidentally released his curse mark and became enraged than slaughtered the guards easily. Oni's dad locked him in the basement and left him there in order to teach him a lesson. Oni's dad unlocked it and trained his son to control it. Oni learned swordsmanship and became a good sword user and nearly cut his dad's head off. After 4 years, Oni joined the academy at age 6 and graduated at age 7 and than became a chunin at 12 quite the accomplishment for him. One day Oni's dad taught him the absorbtion jutsu and his father decided he was getting to strong and tried to kill him. Oni was better and finished his dad than absorbed his power. Oni ment to seek out Akemi his relative but decided he needed to be in hiding and discovered a cave and lived there for years training with the scrolls stolen from the Kage a hard task in deed and nearly got him killed. Oni hid in the caves for years and years losing his good and becoming the evil within him. Personality Oni is now a sociopathic, arrogant, vain, ruthless, and will kill anyone that gets in his way. Before any of this Oni was a good kid and shared a vision much similiar to those who did not like war, He despised it and took in the peace motton but this changed after his dad attempted to kill him and he attacked his father, Turning him into the monster he is today. Appearance Oni is a young man whose most prominent features are his blue hair and a red tattoo under and above his right eye and extends down to his cheek, which he had since birth a mark showing he is a member of the Cursed Clan. Oni formely wore a striped material which the shinobi wear around their wrists and legs which merge into their sandals. Underneath this, he wears a full-black shirt and pants over which they wear and he also still wears standard grey flak jacket. He currently wears a shirt similiar to Sasuke's with a long-sleeved underneath the color of his shirt is black and the long-sleeved it white. On the back of his shirt the curse mark is their representing his clan. He still wears his villages pants and also has long wrist bands around his forearms. Abilities Oni being a highly trained shinobi, has average abilities and posses the cursed mark. He is still at level one and developing a way to get stronger. Oni has been said to be good at kinjutsu and even showed off his skills against about five rogue ninjas. Oni is talented when it comes to using his Fire-Release able to utilize in ways most Uchiha's would'nt be able to. Ninjutsu As a member of the Cursed clan, Oni is pretty neat in Fire Release techniques, which he was able to use efficiently, as seen during a mission where he used it in a fast use of the Fire Style: Fire Ball Jutsu, against the ANBU, Oni showed the ability utilize the Fire Style: Great Fire Ball Jutsu releasing about 10 times straight and appearing perfectly fine, he also uses his; curse mark to his advantage using it in order to. Oni can last long with his powers and chakra is expendable. Kenjutsu As a sword user, Oni uses a thin sword which can be fused with his technique, he links it to his life support making it never invincible. When released from its handle, it releases chakra which shifts into dual-swords. His blade can also turn into a small shuriken and a massive shuriken in an instant after storing a large amount of chakra in the blade. Oni is strong enough to cut through tough wood with ease and is seen attacking with quick movements, attacking every enemy around him. Oni is a chakra manipulator and can sap, some of your chakra with his blade.